Stutter
by Luvydove
Summary: Yamato thinks that Mimi is cheating on him....(bleh...I suck at summaries) Please R&R!! First songfic...yup! ^_^


Disclaimer:If I owned Digimon, why would I be on Fanfiction.net? Stutter is Joe's.  
  
READ THIS FIRST!!!  
WARNING: Hey! decided to take a break from fantasy land...but I only had 2 chapters...^^;. Anyways, this has Mimi and Yamato in it, but not really a Mimato. Don't flame me please! I like mimi too! I just...HATE Mimato (with a passion!). So please don't go flaming me about how I was all mean to mimi and crap like that, okay?  
  
note2: You might see me popping in the story a couple of times...  
  
.::STUTTER::.  
  
***********************  
  
~*My dear my dear my dear  
you do not know me  
but I know you very well  
and let me tell you  
that I caught caught caught you*~  
  
Bring bring!  
  
"Hello? This is Mimi!(AN:how may I help you? *snickers*)" A pink haired girl said into the phone.  
  
"Mims! Hey, where were you last night?" A male blond asked.  
  
"Yamato? Uh, I...I was out with my f-friends." She said.  
  
"Uh huh. No really, Mims, where were you last night? I called you at 11:00 (AN:uh...PM) and you still weren't home!" Yamato exclaimed.  
  
~*Talk to me, tell me, where you were (late last night),  
You told me, with her friends, hanging out (late last night),  
You lying, cuz you stuttering, now where were you (late last night),  
Stop lying to me, cuz you're ticking me off, see you're ticking me off, oh girl.*~  
  
"N-no! I swear! I was having a, um, sl-sleepover with my friends!" The girl answered.  
  
"You know, I think you're lying..." ::He has a coldness in his voice.:: Mimi thought.  
  
"Why do you think I'm lying?! I'm your girlfriend!" she shouted into the phone, getting nervous.  
  
"Whoa, whoa...you don't have to yell. I'lll drop the subject." Yamato said, backing off.  
  
"Well, I have to go. My mom w-wants me ta-to do the laundry. Love you lots! Bye..." She excused herself. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
~*I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.*~  
  
The phone rang again. Mimi stared at it, daring it to stop ringing. She sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? This is Mimi.(AN: how may I help you? *giggles* Okay I'm done.)"  
  
"Hey sexy! Howz abouts we go to the movies today? Around eight? We could go see crazy/beautiful." Mimi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Okay, sure! meet you in, um...20 minutes!" She chirped (AN: *squeals* Mimi parrot! brawk!).  
  
"Alright! Byes babe!" The male answered.  
  
"Buh byes!" She hung up and got ready.  
  
~*20 minutes later*~  
  
Beep beep!  
  
Mimi came out with a black tube top and khaiki bellbottems. Her hair was done up into a high ponytail, and curled. She wore white/silver eyeshadow and lipgloss, tinted pink.  
  
"Hey babe. Lets go!" The (AN: 'Mysterious') guy had a black BMW and (AN:is HOT!!) had blond hair. Mimi giggled.  
  
"I'm coming!" She squealed when he slapped her butt. (AN: *Comes out and slaps the guys butt* woo hoo! *runs away*) They drove off into the night. (AN:and then Mimi turned into a duck. The end ^_^)  
  
~*I called you, on your cell phone, no answer (tell me why).  
So I paged you, on your two-way, still no response (tell me why).  
I took care of you, I loved you, and you played me (tell me why).  
Stop lying to me about where you been,   
Cuz you're ticking me off, ticking me off.*~  
  
"Ugh! Come ON!" Yamato yelled out in frustration, as he slammed down the phone. ::Man! I wonder where she is!! It's 10:00 already! Hmm...Maybe I could page her.::Yamato thought. ::Nonono! I already tried that 10 million times!:: He pulled at his hair (AN: *gasp* he messed up his hair! NO!!!) and tried to think of how to reach her. ::Does Tai know her that well? Um...nah. Sora! (AN:What?! I /had/ to add her in! She's mah fave character!):: He thought as he picked up the phone.  
  
Bringa bringa!(AN:lol...it's her phone...)  
  
"Hello, Sora Takenochi talking!" A cheerful red (AN: Is it red? Or brown? Or both?) head said.  
  
"Hey Sora! It's me, Yamato. Is it too late to be calling?" He said. Sora immediatly sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"Nope. It's only 10:30. You sound depressed. What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Um...yeah, well...do you know if Mimi is seeing someone?"  
  
"Huh? Why would she be seeing someone if she was seeing you?" Sora asked, confused.  
  
"Oh...okay. Nevermind." Yamato replied (AN:well, not really...)  
  
"Uh...'kay, but," Sora still knew that something was wrong, "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Sora."  
  
~*I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.*~  
  
"Hello? This is Mimi (AN: How may-*gets cut off by my sister*)"  
  
"Mimi! It's half past twelve (AN:Oooo! Yamato knows how to count!)! Where were you? I've been trying to reach you all night!" The golden haired teen angrily said.  
  
"Yama! Oh, er...I, um, I was, was...I was out." Mimi responded. (AN:ooo that's VERY convincing.)  
  
"Yeah, I KNOW you were out. Where?" he growled (AN:GRRRRR...woof woof! ^^). Mimi nevously played with her hair, twirling it around her finger.  
  
"I-I-I was out with my mom, watching a movie..." She lied.  
  
"For that long?!?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah! We need some Mother-daughter time, you know!" Mimi snapped. (AN:skissers!)  
  
"MIMI! What are you doing on the phone? You have to go to sleep!" Mimi's mother shouted.  
  
"Okay mom!" She said, relieved that she can get away from the subject.  
  
"Yamato, I have to go. Maybe you could come by tomorow?" She asked.  
  
"Umm...Okay, sure. We haven't been with each other for a long time." He said.  
  
~*It's funny to me, when you lie to me,  
You start stuttering, tripping, I caught you, baby.  
It's funny to me, when you lie to me,  
You start stuttering, tripping, I caught you, baby.*~  
  
Ding dong ding dong  
  
"MMmm...wait...stop...someone's at-at the door..." Mimi moaned. (AN:No...not like that, you perverts!) She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Yamato?" She gasped, loudly.  
  
"Hey Mims!" He walked in and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Um...What are you doing here?" She stammered.  
  
"What? don't you remember? You asked me to come over today...An what's wrong with your hair and makeup?" Mimi gasped and ran into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her lipstick has been smeared aroung her lips, and her hair, which used to be in a tight ponytail, was screwed up.  
  
"And is that cologne?" Yamato asked, "Damn it's strong."  
  
"Erm...It's a new kind o-of, err, per-erfume..." Mimi sputtered out. Then she started shaking (AN: Do the twisty with me!) and tears spilled over. (AN:Splash!) Yamato gave her a look of suspicion.  
  
"You're lying, aren't you?" He asked. Mimi started to sob.  
  
  
~*I smell cologne, damn it's strong,  
How'd you get it on (I'm not done).  
He messed up your hair, makeup's everywhere.  
Oh yeah, (I'm not done).  
Girl you're crying cuz you're lying to my face (I'm not done).  
Stop lying, about sentiment, Cuz you're ticking me off.*~  
  
Crash!  
  
"What was that? I think it came from your room. I'm gonna go up and check it out." Yamato looked at the stairs and walked towards it.  
  
"Wait! D-don't! I didn't-n't hear any *hic* anything!"  
  
"I swear I did though." He replied.  
  
"N-No! I mean, I, ah, I didn't hear anyth *glup* thing." She insisted, grabbing on to Yamato's sleeve. He pushed her off and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Ya-Yama-mato! S-stop!" She cried, running up the stairs to block his path.  
  
"What? Is there something there that you don't want me to see?" He smiled innocently.  
  
"N-no. It-t's jus-ust th...that my uh...room is me-messy." She said. More tears. Yamato reached over and pulled her into a hug and carried her downstairs. He went into the living room, dropped her onto the couch, and ran back upstairs.  
  
"W-waiiii!!! Yamato!! N-no!" She wailed getting up from the couch.  
  
~*I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.  
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,  
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.*~  
  
Mimi ran up to her room and saw Yamato dragging out a guy with blond hair from under the bed.  
  
"ARGH! Damn you!" He cursed as Yamato ripped some of his hair out. Mimi gulped.  
  
"Uh...Yamato...th-this is Greg...G-greg, t-this i-is Y-yamato..." She muttered. Greg brushed himself off.  
  
"Uh, huh...So this is your dad? He seems a bit young." Greg stated.  
  
"What?! Um, excuse me, but I am NOT Mimi's dad. Who ARE you?" Yamato said, jabbing a finger at Greg's chest.  
  
"Hey hey! Watch the clothing!" Then, brushing back his hair, he said, "I'm Greg, and this is my fiance, Mimi." Yamato's blood boiled, and turned to Mimi.  
  
"So, Mims, you didn't even bother to tell Greg that you were CHEATING on him. Instead, you told him I was you father?!? Bitch, it's over." He said, as he walked out of her room. Greg, being the stupid one, had turned his attention to getting his clothing right and fixing his hair. Then he looked up and said, "See yas, Dad!"  
  
~*Why did I? You should know by now.  
I gotta know baby, I just can't keep going on girl.  
Oh, get on baby, no love from you.*~  
  
"Yama-yamato! wait! I'm really s-sorry! I'll du-dump hi-him for yo-you!" Mimi cried.  
  
"For what? So you can play me all over again? I don't think so."  
  
"Nu-no! I l-lo-love you! I-I me-mean it!" she sobbed, running out to grab onto his arm.  
  
~*I hear you lying, I hear you,  
Stuttering, stuttering, stuttering, stuttering, stutter, stuttering.*~  
  
Yamato suddenly turned around and faced her.  
  
"You know what Mimi? Leave me alone and get the hell on with your life."  
  
~*Oh girl, you should leave me alone,  
Get the hell on.*~  
  
***********************  
  
Author's note: Okay, so some characters were a little OOC. And to all the Mimi lovers out there, please don't flame, but I don't know why you read it. There was a warning up there at the begining! *Points to the top of the fic* again, I don't liek mimato, so I did this fic. I would've done this with a Taiora, but then sora would be really Out Of Character. yup. please review! ^.~  
.::Luvydove::.  



End file.
